Saying I love you (properly)
by tatyana82
Summary: Prompt for the 'Part of You, Part of Me' G!p AU- The first one was a two time thing, the second one, well, was no exception.


_A day after the weekend but here it is. How Christian Pierce happened. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! and specially to the curious anon that prompted this =) And Glee4ever123, yours is next in a couple of weeks or less =)_

_If any of you have something in mind, feel free to let me know, it certainly helps me to keep attempting to write ;) _

_Lenny Kravitz- I belong to you youtube /watch?v=EkJ2LJa-Prk_

* * *

**Saying I love you (properly).**

Brittany blinked, looking at her darker eyes questioningly and Santana laughed with giddiness when Brittany couldn't utter a word for a good while.

"You ok Britt?" She teased.

"Wha- why? Are we- are you- San," She gulped and had a hint of a smile forming on her lips "Are we having another baby?" Brittany practically squeaked with emotion after a few minutes.

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany back into her arms. She was quick to return the gesture and started to laugh into Santana's neck. She kissed the spot before looking into her dark eyes when she could grasp her sanity again.

"Dominic is going to be a big brother! We're having another little one!" They both laughed and Santana settled even more on top of her, humming in satisfaction.

Santana nodded and kissed her after. Their lips parted, Brittany's brows furrowed adorably before she asked through her beam "How? I mean, of course I know how and I'm totally and happily responsible for it but we've been careful."

She chuckled, nuzzling their noses together "You know, I asked myself the same question…" A kissed to the tip of Brittany's nose "Do you remember the night I pinched you because you didn't say I love you properly?"

Her mind worked faster than ever "I do remember that night and you asked me to…" She cleared her throat and made Santana blush profusely "You wanted me to _finish_ on another part of your body." Brittany motioned with one hand.

"Yes but that was the first time you... You _finished_ where it counted the second time," She admitted while biting her lips and that whole night dawned on Brittany.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh..."

_You lift me up from above,  
Your unconditional love  
takes me to paradise_

"Ow!"

Brittany flinched and was rubbing her forearm. Santana had just pinched her after settling on their bed. Their baby boy was fast asleep in his nursery across the hall, oblivious to his mother's jolt.

"What the fu-hell?"

Santana narrowed her eyes and said imitating Brittany "You too." She mocked.

"Wha-? Why did you pinch me?" She asked, carefully watching Santana for the answer and after a moment, her confused expression turned to an amused one when realization dawned on her.

"D'aw baby, come here." Brittany whispered and pulled a reluctant Santana even closer to her. She started to kiss her sweetly but Santana was having none of it.

"Kiss me back. Open your mouth." Both women giggled quietly but Santana didn't oblige and kept receiving the wet smooches all over her face.

After a couple of minutes, Brittany stopped and buried her face into Santana's neck, inhaling deeply the sweet scent. She dropped a kiss there too before looking at her again "Say you love me, once more." The blonde demanded, nuzzling their noses together.

"No." Pouting for full dramatic effect.

"Say it, baby. I'll answer properly."

The soft tickles she was receiving finally made her give in "Ok, ok." She sighed "I love you, once more. Always." Santana declared almost timidly.

Brittany's blue eyes were candid and full of marvel for the woman in her arms "I love you too." The earnest tone of her voice warmed Santana, who softly cradled her cheeks and granted the much hunted kiss, slow and languid. "So, so much," Brittany murmured against full lips. "You have no idea."

"Then show me." Santana requested a little out of breath. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

Brittany observed the gesture and climbed fully on top of her. The woman beneath her instantly parted her legs to accommodate her better. Santana opened her dark eyes when she felt the familiar weight covering her body. Blue eyes were smiling back adoringly while a long pale finger traced every curve of her face, lingering on pouty lips to finally reclaim them with hunger.

After long minutes of searing kisses, Santana felt a hand tugging at her tank top and within seconds it was off, along with her flimsy bottoms. In one swift motion, Brittany's shirt and then her shorts joined the clothes at their feet. The blonde snaked her arms under Santana's shoulders and held her tightly, as if trying to merge their bodies; falling into each other, breathing the same air and not enough contact with each other' skin. Santana trembled in anticipation feeling the pressure latent on her lower stomach, warm and ready.

Brittany started kissing her yet again, faintly moving against Santana. She paused for a moment to find hooded dark eyes while lifting her hips and lowering them for her hard member to rest against Santana's wet centre for a moment before very slowly pushing inside when she felt what she was looking for. She kissed Santana with open blue eyes as she sheathed herself all the way inside of her.

Their bodies were completely entwined and a low murmur was heard as she laid still, sharing a tender smile with the woman beneath her. The smile slowly faded when Brittany started rocking her hips against Santana, moving at a slow pace, pulling out before thrusting back in again. Their eyes glued together as well while their breathing grew laboured and breathy moans escaped pouty lips with the deep, slow thrusts for a very pleasing long while

"Oh Santana…" Brittany rasped, feeling how wet and warm she was. Her arms were no longer around her shoulders, so she propped herself up; each hand either side of her girlfriend. The rocking of her hips increasing the speed as she saw the look of pure sex and pleasure on Santana's face, dark eyes were tightly closed by now and her swollen lips were parted. Her breasts jostling with the continuous movement.

"Baby… Mmm…" The blonde woman moaned almost painfully "Open your eyes, look at me." She pleaded, feeling a sudden little rush escaping her, warming the woman even more.

Practically a minute went by while Santana struggled to do what she was told. Looking up, she was greeted by the smiling flushed face of her adoring woman, who had slowed down for a bit as her arms strained and lowered her upper body to kiss her messily, sucking on her bottom lip and her tongue darting inside the eager mouth as her member went in and out as well, skin slapping against skin with wet sounds.

"Britt… Oh God, Brittany…" Completely losing herself, Santana searched for and took one of the pale hands tightly enlacing their fingers "I- I want-" She couldn't finish as the continuous bump to her cervix increased in speed; Brittany was close.

Brittany gulped and groaned breathless in between thrusts "Tell me, baby."

"Over me," She whined overwhelmed "Come all over me."

"S'ntana… Fuck…" The blonde woman felt like passing out upon hearing the tone and desperation of Santana's voice, mixed with the wet friction of their skins.

In a sudden move, Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist to pull her searing body closer while sitting on her heels. Tanned thighs rested on pale ones while desperately picking up the pace, filling Santana up faster and harder. Santana was completely lost, whimpering Brittany's name as she looked down and watched in amazed lust what they were doing. Both glistening with evident pleasure.

"Don't stop- don't-"

It didn't take long for Santana to fall over the edge, tightening her muscles around Brittany, writhing uncontrollably that almost didn't feel when Brittany pulled out hastily. As she could, Brittany grabbed her soaked member and started to rub the underside in between Santana's folds a few times before the thick relentless spurts covered the trembling woman's abdomen and breasts. Santana felt the warm liquid on her skin and the tip of Brittany's still hard shaft on her clit, coating it as well and prolonging her own orgasm.

Nothing but ragged breaths and quiet murmurs permeated the bedroom. Santana satiated smile was plastered on her face, looking up at the rosy complexion of the panting woman. She smirked when looking down at her front, thoroughly shaded with Brittany until said woman gave in and carefully fell over Santana, spent but still had the energy for kissing her neck, her jaw, under her ears and finally, claiming her red lips in a lazy but provocative manner. It felt amazing.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"Another first, down." Brittany giggled hoarsely.

Santana let out an amused laugh and wrapped her arms around Brittany, holding her even closer, just revelling in the weight pressed against her and their most intimate body parts together. Her hands caressing the strong back and her slightly damp black tresses were given the same treatment.

When Brittany was about to drift off to slumber, Santana started to kiss her again before suggesting to take a quick shower.

Blue eyes closed playfully "Nooo, I like you sweaty and sticky."

"We're both sweaty and sticky and I don't think your son would like that in the morning."

"Who?" Brittany pretended to be confused to stay like that a little longer "Oh, you mean that cutie little blond mini me snoring on his nursery?" Her smile widening at the thought.

"Come on, you goober. It's getting late." Santana laughed and wiggled underneath her but Brittany tightened her hold and locked her in place. Smirking dark eyes found teasing blue ones and keeping the stare, she bit Brittany's bottom lip "Maybe you'll get some fun in the shower too. You never now…"

So, the water was warm as they both washed their bodies; bunheads in place. Playful slaps to a glorious tanned ass could be heard once or twice, followed by nips at wet shoulders. And that's when Santana started to play back, wanting the upper hand. She _unintentionally _bumped said body part to Brittany's groin and her breasts were distractingly pressed to a warm back without apparent reason, earning a knowing smirk from pink lips. Not to mention the _cleansing_ squeezes her willing member received a few times.

Stepping out of the shower, Brittany was attempting to dry herself and when Santana took a step back, dropped her towel and bended to pick it up, bumping and rubbing at the right place, Brittany knew she was gone. Again.

She saw her standing next to the bed, pretending to do the same Brittany attempted. Santana conveniently started with her toes, giving a full show to her already flustered partner. In a swift move, blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

Without speaking, Brittany stood behind Santana, freed long black hair before suggestively pressing against her and bending over her, took the towel from gracious hands. The blonde led the couple of steps until Santana could grasp the soft surface of the mattress, both hands planted on it. Her pale, eager hands softly kneading full breasts while their breathing slowly turned ragged.

Santana was already feeling the hard shaft in between her ass cheeks and Brittany guided her upper body to a standing position to lick at the remaining droplets on her neck and behind a little ear. Their bodies slowly starting a familiar rhythm.

"You have me crazy, you know…"

"You always say that…" Santana moaned the last word as her legs were spread with a knee and Brittany's hard shaft was rubbing at her slick folds.

"Because it's the truth and now that I have you, I'm not gonna stop showing you."

With that, she claimed Santana again. Slowly and deep as always, running her hands all over Santana's front and down to her most sensitive spot. While Santana's head lolled back and rested on her shoulder granting access to sloppy, wet kisses, Brittany guided her hips relentlessly into her, well aware of the state they were in given the sound smacks and the wetness on her pelvic area.

Brittany grabbed her by the hips, guiding Santana's own and went as deep as she knew Santana wanted when she completely bended over, offering herself without reservations. Keeping the pace, she went deeper with each thrust, enjoying the moans and whining she was causing.

"I want to see you, baby. Let me see you…" The blonde managed to say after long minutes and Santana frantically nodded, throwing one arm back to hold onto Brittany as they navigated into the bed and to the middle of it, not breaking the intimate connection. Three, four, five loud and slow pumps more of Brittany's hips before Santana could drop face down while Brittany pulled out and kneeled back to give little room for a panting Santana to turn around. Sweat mixing with shower.

After Santana displayed a little gymnastics and was now on her back, she opened her legs for Brittany, looking intently at her. Breathless, Brittany shifted closer, her hands on Santana's knees and resting her glistening member on her before Santana reached for it and rubbed the head up and down her wetness, feeling Brittany trembling in anticipation when she positioned the tip at the right place and with one single push, Brittany was inside of her, again.

Brittany lowered her body, covering Santana while she whimpered as the pressure amplified and Brittany sank deeper, muffling the loud groan with a passionate kiss. Breast flushed together and sharp hips started an eager dance, in and out, in and out; again and again.

As the moans and whimpering increased, Santana wrapped herself around Brittany, her short nails scraped down Brittany's back with each well-placed thrust and her heels dug onto the back of Brittany's straining thighs. When Santana's moans told her that she was close, Brittany took one of her hands and settled it on top of Santana's head before resuming the circling and pistoning of her hips as fast as she could. Her face hidden into the crook of Santana's neck as they moved frantically entwined.

"I love you…"

With a trembling whimper, Brittany came first, blossoming deep inside Santana and even though she'd finished; she kept pumping a few more times, her member still hard enough and gliding effortlessly inside her lover to bring Santana to the edge as well with a high pitched groan. Both were a panting mess with limps feeling like jelly and completely forgetting about the few squared golden wrappers under Santana's pillow while Brittany's lips remained glued to a sweaty neck.

Unwilling to move, they remained in the same position until Brittany eventually slid the upper part of her body off of Santana, thoroughly spent but close enough to bump their noses together, trying to catch their breath.

"Te adoro." Was the only thing Brittany could whisper, a huge sleepy grin spreading across her face. She was tired, so she closed her blues under the dark adoring gaze telling Santana's content to let Brittany stay on her like that.

"Te amo." Santana murmured back, kissing her sweet lips twice before following her into slumber and, unknowingly, getting away with more of Brittany than she knows…

_You make me feel so divine,  
Your soul and mine are entwined…_

"Well, it's safe to say we're extremely compatible then. My two shoots are effective."

Santana rolled her eyes in mocked annoyance and trapped Brittany's bottom lip between her own, muffling her more than satisfied giggle.

"You're just so pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

The giggle turned into an overt laugh "Yep," Brittany returned the playful nips eagerly "I also love the fact that I can tell the exact moment and how my children were conceived."

She shared a joyous laugh and received soft slaps to her shoulders before grabbing Santana by the waist and switching positions. No more coherent words were spoken, just sweet and low murmurs between intimate and gentle movements.

And that's how saying I love you (properly) resulted in their second baby, Christian Pierce.


End file.
